Pilot
| Image = | Season = 1 | Episode = 1 | Production = | Airdate = March 17, 2010 | Prev = - | Next = An American Werewolf in America }} is the first episode of the animated television series Ugly Americans. Synopsis Mark helps supernatural creatures adapt to life in New York City while managing relationships between his half-demon, half-human girlfriend, Callie, and his zombie roommate, Randall. Plot Mark Lilly is shackled to a bed in the room of an apartment, while a female demon (Callie Maggotbone) laughs and shouts “See you in hell, mortal scum” before flying out the window. On the walls, you can see the words “See you in hell” scorched on the walls. A zombie (Randall Skeffington), punches a hole through the wall, charges into the room, and removes Mark's gag. Mark is outraged by the damage to his door, remarking that the door was unlocked. Randall explains that he thought someone was getting murdered, and complains how Mark's sexual encounters with Callie are too noisy. Mark tries to explain away the deviant nature of the encounter by saying that Callie has “hostility issues.” The two room mates then go downstairs and have breakfast while mark tries to order a new door, while Randall accidentally peels off his own chin. At work at the Department of Integration, Callie gives a presentation on budget cutbacks to the social services department in order to fun law enforcement. Twayne introduces a quota for arresting illegal immigrants for a prize ham. Mark protests, stating that quotas are illegal and their job at the DOI is to help immigrants, rather than arrest them. Nevertheless Twayne tells Grimes and his team to round up twenty illegal immigrants by the end of the day. Grimes and Mark get in a discussion about race, and Grimes talks about the various injuries non-humans and foreigners have inflicted upon him. Mark then goes on to give a speech to some immigrants, only to realize that they had all been laid off due to a mistake on his part. Mark feels overwhelmed with the responsibility of helping people, and Leonard offers to help him with paperwork. As soon as mark leaves the room, Leonard transforms his paperwork into a shot of hard liquor, and drinks it. Mark then introduces group sessions with his immigrants, due to budget cuts, and there is tension between many of the various creatures. The Great Brain complains about the group sessions, Martin complains about the lack of double butt accessible toilets, and Marguerette complains about how robots are treated equally, as opposed to her home country, where robots were toilets, and the Robot takes offense. In the middle of the session, Callie interrupts and brings Mark to a bathroom stall, where they begin to have sex. Callie mentions that she wants to take him to hell, to blow his mind, and Mark assumes that she's planning another sexual encounter there. They are interrupted by the Great Brain. Mark goes out to check on all his immigrants, and Grimes and Twayne go out to collect their immigrants. Mark gets instantly eaten alive by one, but is saved by Leonard. Grimes and Twayne raid a swetshop full of illegal chicken people, while Mark sees that the immigrants are having tough times at their new jobs. A zombie named Tyler Mason claimed that his job placement as a window washer at the MBD was not a good idea, but Mark encouraged him to keep going. Mark then rescues a squid-man that Grimes was holding above water to torture, outraged at how the squid was treated. Randall calls Mark's cell phone, claiming to be in serious and urgent trouble. Mark leaves instantly and finds Randall, who's “emergency” was picking out a new chin. Mark leaves. Leonard gives Callie Mark's password, and Mark is furious. Nevertheless, she searches through his cases and finds a twentieth target for Grimes and Twayne, Tyler Mason. On his way to hell, Mark complains to Randall about it, while Randall is at a day spa. Mark meets Callie in hell, and starts awkwardly referring having sex, believing that that was the reason he was coming, only to find out that it was to meet her father, Aldremach. They all have dinner, and everyone is put off by Marks reluctance to eat babies and his compassion. Callie remarks that she is turned on by her father's hatred of Mark. Mark then confronts Callie about the situation with his computer, saying that it's unprofessional. Callie then tells him that MBD stand for Municipal Brain Depository. They rush to the MBD, and mark tries to talk Tyler out of eating all the brains, saying that it has to do with Tyler's relationship with his father. Despite Tyler getting shot by the police, Mark manages to talk him down, and he leaves in an ambulance. Twayne wins his prize ham for getting his twentieth immigrant arrested. Mark is very upset, and gets a pep talk from Leonard, who he then learns is only a hologram, and walks away. He then goes to a bar with Randall, who spots a headless woman with many breasts, and her face on her pelvic area, and points her out to mark. Callie bursts in and accuses Mark of looking at other women. Mark tries to break things off with Callie by saying that he lives in constant fear that she'll murder him, which touches Callie, and she kisses him. Randall goes home with the multi-breasted woman. Later, at the apartment, Mark is once again tied to his bed, and shouts for Randall to help let him out. Randall has the multi-breasted woman over, and she makes an inaudible comment, which Randall replies “you have a dirty mouth.” Appearances Category:Episodes Category:Season 1